


A Feeling

by JuliaMontague2020 (Lavenderfreak), Lavenderfreak



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, F/M, Happy Ending, Julia Montague Lives, david and julia, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/JuliaMontague2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak
Summary: After discovering who was behind the horrific attack at St. Matthews, David Budd, thinking everything is over, tries to get his life together and move on with Vicky. However, still in love with Julia, he has a nagging feeling that she is still alive. David soon discovers that he may be right as he fights for the truth and Julia!





	1. Just A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733523) by [Lavenderfreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderfreak/pseuds/Lavenderfreak). 



> This work takes place after season 1, everything that happened in season 1 has happened in this work except that Julia is Alive! I will be posting new chapters every week.
> 
> Check out My James Bond work "Mrs. Bond": https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022694/chapters/55407001#workskin
> 
> Check out my Bodyguard Instagram page lavenderfreak2020
> 
> Read my latest work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010034/chapters/49967042

Chapter One: Just A Feeling

Sometimes a feeling can be so much more than a feeling but a nagging realization of the truth that has not yet come to fruition. A feeling could become so powerful that it becomes one’s creed, their personal religion, even though they’re the only participating members in it. A feeling could be so great that it could challenge the supposed truth. This was true in the case of David Budd. He was at the hospital that day when he saw the doctors approach Rodger Penhaligon, the former chief whip and Julia’s mother, Frances, he heard the former Prime Minister announce Julia’s death to the nation and saw coverage of her funeral. Despite all of this, he had a feeling in the recesses of his mind that Julia was alive. When he heard the news, there was something in the back of his mind that couldn't accept she was dead.

Though he discovered who was behind the attacks at Thornton Circus and St. Matthews and was hailed a hero, he couldn’t escape this feeling, he couldn’t escape her. In the aftermath of everything, he was trying to get his life back together. He was spending all his free time with Ella and Charlie, going to therapy and trying to make things work again with Vicky. But that had hit a snag, he quickly realized when they decided to work things out that he still had feelings for Julia.

It almost wrecked him, every time he thought about it. He didn’t give her an answer when she said “I want you right beside me not because it’s your job but because it’s our choice.” She never knew he wanted that as well. She went to her grave not knowing how much he loved her and how he would sacrifice his own life for her not because it was his job but rather because he loved her! He wondered if his deep lingering feelings for her were the reasons he thought she was still alive. He resolved it was something he would bring up at therapy as he pulled up to his therapist’s office.

He parked his car and then walked into the office. “So David, what do you want to talk about today” asked his therapist a few minutes later?

“I still feel she's alive,” he commented sitting on a red couch.

“Who David,” asked the therapist?

“Julia!”

“The Home Secretary?”

“Yes.”

“David, why do you think you keep feeling she's alive?”

“I don't know, that's why I'm here talking to you,” snapped David. “I just feel that she is alive. I know it can’t be true. All the plots and the corruption in the government over her assassination have been uncovered, even though there are some crackpots on the internet that believed they’ve seen her all about the country and Europe. I know she can’t be alive, but I just have a feeling she is. Go ahead, why do you think I feel she’s alive?”

“I think you are feeling this way is because you never got closure. You discovered what happened to her but you never got to say goodbye to her. If I remember correctly you said you didn't go to the funeral…”

“Wasn't invited, private funeral, Penhaligon got to act like the grieving man who loved her and he didn't even care…”

“David, let's keep on point but Penhaligon also stopped you from seeing her at the hospital correct?”

“Yes,” David said shortly .

“David like I said I think you need closure, I think you need to say goodbye. You never had a chance to say goodbye.”

“How do I do that? She fills my every waking moment?”

“Go to where she's buried, bring flowers, tell her how much she means to you.”

At this David sighed heavily and said “I'll try it, if you think it would help!”

Meanwhile in a large apartment located in downtown Vienna, which belonged to a friend of Rodger Penhaligon, the dead Julia Montague woke up. She slid out of bed and found her robe on a blue arm chair. A few days after she was released from the hospital, she had been sent to this apartment. As the rest of the country thought she was dead, she was shipped off to Vienna. She was not allow to leave hardly at all but she found ways. Those rumors on the internet about people seeing her weren’t all rubbish. The old government wanted to keep her hidden fearing that she would escape and become Prime Minister. Now that the old government was essentially gone, her hiding now was acting as a stopper for further scandal. The consensus among those who were keeping her hostage was that if the country knew she was alive there would never be conservative leadership again. It was all about power. As she sat in the blue arm chair, she heard a rustling noise in the kitchen . She slowly walked to the kitchen, she still hadn't fully healed from the explosion. She stepped into the kitchen to find no other than Anne Sampson sitting at her table. “We need to talk, people are finding out that you are alive and that cannot happen,” Sampson declared angrily!


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia lies in order for the truth to come out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late, I have been traveling all last week! It's a little wonky because it was written on a plane but it's keeps the intrigue alive! More next week!

Chapter Two: Lies

“ Anne Sampson,” Julia spat out the words curling the name of her enemy on her tongue. “Anne Sampson, my captor, what do you want?”

“Always so bloody dramatic,” snapped Anne. “Glad you are out of power. I had never agreed with Rodger Penhaligon on anything in my life but with you out of the way, you can't usurp my power or anyone else’s for that matter and give it to your friends from the security service. I like that.”

“Anne why are you here, is it to bloody torture me with things that happened a bloody hundred years ago?”

“No, I’m here so you can explain these to us,” replied Anne as she opened up her brown handbag and pulled out several photos of Julia around Vienna. The photos were taken from various social media accounts. “ You can tell me what these are?”

“I'll tell you, they are of me living the half-life that you, Rodger and God only knows who else forced me to live because you are afraid of a Prime Minister Julia Montague,” yelled Julia.

“Oh witty,” shot back Anne. “So I suppose all of these photos show a poor Julia Montague struggling to live her now half-life. But I think they really show a scheming Julia Montague trying to come back into power. You don't have to explain all of the photos, we hardly care about your tea runs but we do want to know about this one here, you at the post box mailing a postcard. We can’t trace the postcard but who was the card to, where was it going and was it some code to tell the world you are alive and well?”

“Well I certainly am not well. But you know the explosion really impaired my memory , I do not have the slightest inkling of sending that card, sorry.”

“Clever, lie to a policewoman, try again.”

Julia bit her lip before saying, “with my father dying five years ago, I was the only family my dear sweet mum had left, so it was to mum, telling her I'm alive, nothing more.”

“Try again,” ordered Anne, knowing this time as well that she was lying.

“No,” cried Julia.

“Good God bitch tell me or you know what we promised to do.”

“All right, I know Rodger said he tried to betray me with my speech at St. Matthew's but it was to Rob MacDonald, I thought I could exploit whatever feelings he once had for me and have him assist me in getting back to my former station,” lied Julia.

For whatever reason maybe she knew she wasn’t going to get the truth from Julia or really believed Julia was that daft to trust that bloody rat Rob, Anne exhaustively declared, “ very well, we'll intercept the postcard before it gets to Rob. I’ll talk with Rodger to see what he wants to do about this. But I'll tell you the bloody truth you are gone from power, you are never coming back.” After she snarled this, Anne got up from her seat in the kitchen and left, leaving Julia in a state of fear that Anne and Rodger might discover the true destination of the postcard!


	3. A Postcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to grapple with Julia being gone but a postcard might just reveal the opposite!

Chapter Three: A Postcard

Meanwhile in Cheltenham, England, Julia’s girlhood town, David had just arrived at a small cemetery with a bouquet of lilies in hand. He was following the recommendation from his therapist to get closure. He walked over to a more secluded part of the cemetery. First he saw a large gray round stone that read Richard Montague, however the sight next to it almost caused him to drop the flowers. It too was a gray round stone but this one read Julia Elizabeth Montague. It made it real to David, it showed him that she was really gone. However, unknown to David, the woman buried six feet underneath his shoes was not Julia Montague but rather some unidentified body found on the streets of London by the police. This was Anne Sampson’s contribution to the party of corruption. Nevertheless at this moment in time, David believed it was all real, Julia was truly gone.

“Hey there Jules, “ he cried quietly in a voice that was almost a whisper in his sexy accent. He didn’t know why he called her “Jules,” he had never called her Jules in life. Thus he over corrected and quickly cried “Ma’am!” This felt too unnatural, too professional. He then tried again with just the name “Julia.” This time it felt natural and right, it felt warm and true. After the name, Julia, he was lost for words. The image of her standing before him holding his hand after she had uttered her final words to him flashed across his mind. Then the words came spilling from his mouth. “I’m sorry about everything, I’m sorry about not being able to protect you, I tried but it wasn't enough. But what I'm most sorry for is not telling you how much you meant to me. I was just silent that day I didn't really know what to say. But I do now. I love you! I loved you then and I love you now. I wish we could have had the chance to truly be together not because it was my job but because it was our choice. I wish to God, we could’ve had that chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you so much, I think that's why I keep thinking you're alive but I also love you enough to let you go and rest,” he said as he began to choke up, he then threw the flowers on the grave. And whispered in what was a barely audible voice “I will always love you love!” At this he walked across the green grass, truly believing she was gone.

However, unbeknownst to him, that day’s post was going to change everything. A postcard featuring the Vienna Imperial Natural History Museum addressed to him was going to tell him, his feelings were right! With this postcard, he was going to have to make a decision, follow his feelings or accept the truth that was actually a lie!


	4. An Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David follows an Impulse to Vienna in order to discover the truth!

Chapter Four: An Impulse

David could see the lights of Vienna come into view as he sat in the window seat of a British Airways 747 preparing its final dissent into Vienna. The afternoon after he got home from the cemetery accepting that Julia was really gone, he found a postcard casually laying in his letterbox. The postcard featured the Vienna Imperial Natural History Museum on the front and on the back, handwritten in bright blue ink, was the word midnight. David must have stared at the word midnight for hours. He felt as if he had just closed the door on his life with Julia and this word was now pushing him to open it. Again the question manifested itself was she really gone? He racked his brain trying to remember if he ever seen her write something, was it truly written by her or was it someone playing a cruel trick on him?

As he stared at the postcard that afternoon for what seem like decades. He was in a state of shock but shock was not the right word for this. No this was something more, something crueler, something deeper, something more mysterious, more magical. Against all inclination he had just seen her grave for God’s sake, he started to believe hope against hope that Julia could be alive. It seemed so unnatural as if it could have emerged from another universe but it felt true and not the false type of true but true in its unaltered state the type of true that was found in nature.

On impulse he knew he had to go to Vienna. He still didn't know what midnight meant. Was it midnight on a certain day? Were they even meeting at the Museum? And was it truly Julia he was meeting? He didn't know but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Vienna. He told Vicky the lie that he had to get away, get out of the country, his therapist thought it would be a way for him to get closure and asked her to look after the kids for a few days. This wasn’t really a lie, this was a way for him to get closure and sadly both he and Vicky knew after trying to give their relationship a go a second time, that it wasn’t going to work. Vicky knew he was in love with another woman.

He looked out the window and saw Vienna rushing towards him as the plane landed at the Vienna International Airport. He quickly got off of the plane, bypassed baggage claim the only thing he had truly brought with him was the postcard and went outside to find a taxi. A tad old school but he wanted to make sure no one was tracking him and he thought a Uber was probably easier to track than a taxi. He wanted to make sure no one was following him. The taxi took him to a dingy looking hostel on the outskirts of Vienna. It was the kind of place you went to, when you didn't want to be found. Once in his room if it could be called that, he decided to take a nap. He needed his rest because at midnight he resolved to go to the Imperial History Museum to see if his feelings were right.


	5. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight comes for both David and Julia. Will they get the reunion both have been hoping for or will other forces intervene?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry these chapters have been short and filled with suspense. I have just been super busy. I will post another chapter soon.

Chapter Five: Midnight

It was eleven-thirty, when Julia slipped out of bed. She was running late, she had lost track of the time and dozed off. She was going to the Imperial Natural History Museum, like she had done every day for the past week since she sent the postcard. She had waited for him every night hoping against hope that David would come. His repeated no shows caused her to worry. Had Rodger gotten to him? Or an even worse scenario had he moved on from her? And then that led to a most horrifying question, did he ever love her? She thought he did, she could feel it . The day she told him, she wanted him to be more than her PPO, she practically told him she loved him, the response she got was silence followed by him staring at her with those blue eyes. But embedded in those blue eyes, she swore she saw a glimmer of agreement, that he too wanted to be with her out of love instead of duty. Maybe she thought as she went to her closet this night would be different , maybe he would be there tonight and they could finally have their chance! 

As she was going to get dressed, she heard the door to the apartment open. She quickly heard Rodger yell “Damn it Julia come here!” Upon this she crawled back in the bed while Rodger kept yelling her name. “Oh God,” she thought, “this was it.” Rodger and Anne must have discovered the true origins of the postcard and he was there to confront her. As his shouting kept getting louder, the thought that he had already confronted David took hold of her mind. But she couldn’t think on it any further due to his incessant shouting if he got any louder someone was bound to call the police and then where would she be? This hit her. The police! Someone calling the police. If the police came to the apartment during the whole ruckus she could sneak out to the museum to see if tonight was the night he would finally come. She took a deep breath as she crept out of bed as she ran out of the room yelling at the top of her lungs “what did you do to him!” Hoping that it would do two things, keep Rodger distracted and scare him. 

“Will you bloody shut up,” he hissed. “Someone’s going to call the damn police.” This only caused Julia to increase her screaming.

It was now ten minutes before midnight, David arrived at the front of the museum’s main building. The air was cool as he sat at a bench right before a grand looking set of steps that would lead to the museum’s main entrance. He thought by sitting there he would be just out of view from the museum's security cameras. He took a deep breath, was he about to in a mere ten minutes find out if he was right?

In the midst of Julia and Rodger's screaming match, their was a loud bang on the door and a voice cried “open up police.” Upon this Rodger jumped back and hissed “if you value the life of your bloody PPO, go hide in the closet.” Julia quickly went to the closet, Rodger’s words partly comforted her. At least it told her that David was still alive and Rodger hadn't gotten to him yet. But time was of the essences. She ran to her room and got into the large walk-in closet. She could hear Rodger open the door and say “good evening officers, I can explain but you should really know I am a former member of the British government, I have friends here, connections, you can't arrest me.”

“Sir there were reports of screaming,” declared one of the two police officers as Julia reached for a black bag and quickly started stuffing it with clothes. She slipped out of the closet and went to a large window next to the bed. She looked out, there was a small ladder that would save her from all except for a two feet jump that led to a small alley. This was how she was getting in and out of the apartment with little detection. Due to her injuries the whole ordeal pained her but she knew it was worth it.  
“Sorry about that I was doing a business venture over speaker phone and things went wrong, terribly sorry,” Julia could hear Rodger say.

“Sir, can we have a look around?”

“Really like I said it was a business venture that went horribly wrong!”

“Sir that was not a suggestion, let us search the apartment,” said the police officers as they pushed Rodger aside and stepped inside. Upon this Julia opened the window and with the bag hanging from her shoulder, climbed out the window and down the ladder and then jumped the two feet in her black nightgown. She then quickly began to run out of the alley and into the night.

David could hear the loud ping of clocks all across Vienna strike midnight. The time was here! On instinct he looked around in all directions to see if anyone was coming. No one yet but he would wait, he would wait for her.


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David contemplates giving up the search for Julia before a surprising revelation occurs! Will he turn out to be right?

Chapter Six: Reunited

As David waited for her, Julia’s trek led to a small wine shop and pub called Reinwein (pure wine) it was Friday night so the restaurant was open until two. She knew she was late to meet David at the Museum but she had to change, she wasn't exactly a sight to behold in her black nightgown. It was quite unseemly for a woman who had been on the brink of becoming Prime Minister to be running around like this. She walked into the pub. She paused to take in the smallness of the restaurant and the large bookshelves filled with books that were scattered about the pub and asked in German, which she was fluent in, if there was a place she could change.

The bar tender told her yes and pointed to the back but before he did he took a look at her and asked her if he needed to call the police. Julia quickly told him no, citing that she just had a fight with her ex-husband and needed a place to change. Though she was the one that caused the police to come to the apartment she didn't want the police to know she was alive just yet. If it was discovered she was alive she would be taken back to England to God knows what. As she walked to the bathroom, she took comfort in the fact that the good people of Reinwein probably didn't know who she was. Or if they did, they probably wouldn't care enough to post it on ”Instagram" for Anne Sampson to see. She quickly changed, the hurried process pained her. Once she finished, she ran out of the bathroom and threw some of the few euros she had at the bar tender and thanked him for his kindness and left in search of David praying to God that he was still there.

It was 12:30, David could now hear clocks throughout Vienna celebrating the half hour. She hadn’t shown yet. However in her absence, he stilled barred questions from his mind that this was all a cruel joke. He would wait at least until one, praying she would show.

12:58 was the time Julia arrived at the Museum. She surveyed the immediate area that was before her, no one. Her eyes then narrowed towards the main entrance of the museum which was a long ways off. She would go there next.

Five, four, three, two, one, David counted the seconds until the clocks of Vienna would announce it was one. He wanted to stay, he wanted to stay until the Museum opened, he wanted to stay until she came. But the supposed reality hit him, she might not ever come, it might haven’t even been her, this whole trip may have been for not. He sighed, his nerves couldn’t stand this emotional ambush any longer, he decided to leave, maybe he would try again tomorrow. As he got up from his seat, he neglected to hear the sounds of the soft footsteps of someone approaching him from behind. Before he could leave the bench, he heard a familiar voice cry out “David!” The voice was familiar as if he heard it in a dream or a dream of a dream, it was almost as if a ghost called his name. He turned around and there he was face to face with Julia, who was standing before him in the flesh!


	7. She's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Julia are reunited but they are still not safe from dangerous forces that wish Julia remain dead to the world. David finally confesses his true feelings for Julia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago this amazing show appeared! Happy year anniversary Bodyguard!!

Chapter Seven: She’s Alive

It was now ten in the morning and Julia awoke in the dreadful bed of the hostel next to David. She smiled though pained, she was happy. She reached for the tea on that poor excuse for a nightstand and began to take slow sips letting the horrible tea, instant tea mind you, fill her empty stomach. She was starving, she couldn’t remember the last time she ate. Perhaps she and David could go somewhere to eat later. She and David had a lot to talk about. Last night she and David talked about everything yet nothing. But they had to be careful waltzing around Vienna, Rodger and the police were probably looking for her by now. She had another swig of her tea, as the events of a few hours ago replayed in her mind.

She could see David in the cool Vienna night stare at her with his intense blue eyes that could see into your soul, as she called again “David.” David couldn’t talk, he couldn’t believe it he was right. He felt as if he was having an out of body experience, this could not be real life but it was. He felt as if he couldn’t speak as Julia reached for his hand and seized it “David,” she repeated. “It’s me, it’s really me.”

Not saying a word, his free hand began to stroke her soft face , he then move closer, so close she could feel his hot breath on her. Just as if their old life was returning, acting as if time hadn’t passed Julia kissed him! It was a magical, passionate kiss. As Julia’s lips touched his lips, David, in a dazed state not believing that the woman he loved, the woman he thought was dead was kissing him, began to take part in this passionate embrace, with his love for her coming out in that kiss. It was intense, when they kissed, there was no time, no past loves, no explosions, it was just them. It felt natural, it felt true but more importantly it felt right! She gently pushed him against the outer wall of the museum by the bench David had been sitting on a few minutes ago. It was just like the day they kissed in the loo, it was that passionate, that raw, that powerful.

Julia gently removed her lips from David’s and smiled “Do you believe I’m alive now?”

David could only softly breathe the word “how?”

“Well that is a long story, so after the explosion at St. Matthew’s I…,” she stated as David interrupted her by kissing her!

“Me first,” he said finding the words to speak. “Julia, I didn’t answer you when you said you wanted me to be by your side because it is our choice not because it’s my job. It is my choice, I want to be by your side that's why I’m here, I love you! I want to be by your side forever!”

Upon this she wrapped her arms around David’s neck and passionately kissed him again as she slightly bent down as David picked her up and gently pinned her against the wall of the Museum. “I love you too,” she said as they continued to kiss.

“Are you afraid of the cameras spotting us,” he asked?

“No,” she whispered as she could faintly hear sirens in the background. She then quickly pulled away from David.

“What’s wrong,” he cried?

“Rodger’s here and he and I got into a terrible row and I purposely screamed enough for the police to come and while Rodger was speaking with them, I snuck out. David darling, I just want this time with you, I don’t want the world to know I’m alive just yet.”

“Before I came here I rented a motor bike, I stashed it in the bushes a few blocks from here in case I was being followed. I’m not sure what you’ve been told but the situation surrounding your death was very dangerous, I almost didn’t make it out alive.”

“My God you need to tell me everything.”

“I will but let’s go, the bike’s not that far away, we can go back to where I’m staying.”

“What hotel are you staying at?”

“Yeah love, I wouldn’t go that far and call it a hotel,” he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to where the bike was stashed. David got on, followed by Julia who wrapped her arms around his waist and within seconds they were off into the Vienna night.

They staggered into the dingy room of the hostel, ten minutes past two. “You were not joking,” mused Julia as she looked about the room.

“No I wasn’t.”

“Are you the only one staying in this room,” she asked as she looked around and saw other beds littered about in a university dorm room style?

“For now, there are kids from the U.S. staying here but they went to Budapest for the weekend, it’s not that far away from here.”

“Well then I’m glad,” she said as she pushed David on the bed and began to kiss him as passion took over. “I missed this,” she whispered.

David waking up next to her instantly brought her back to the present. “So it wasn’t a dream,” he cried with a smile.

“Did you want it to be a dream?”

“No, I want it to be real,” he said as they fell into a kiss.

Meanwhile at the apartment Rodger stared at his phone before sighing and dialing a number. He had been up all night looking for Julia. After the first ring, a voice answered “Anne Sampson!”

“We have a situation.”

“What kind of situation?"

“She escaped!”


	8. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Rodger discovered that Julia has fooled them! Meanwhile Julia and David reconnect with Julia giving David some shocking news!

Chapter Eight: Danger

“What? What do you mean escaped,” cried Anne?

“She must have gone out the window, see I was talking with the police, you know I had gone there to confront her about the postcard to Rob…,” Rodger stammered as Anne interrupted him.

“The police,” cried Anne. “What in the bloody hell were they doing there?”

“She started screaming like a lunatic, babbling about me doing something to that stupid PPO and someone must have called the police and…,” Rodger said as Anne interrupted him again.

“The PPO? She was talking about David Budd?”

“I suppose, I knew they were romantically involved, I even threaten his life but I never suspected this,” replied Rodger dryly.

“My God the bitch tricked us. Her and her secrets. She never sent Rob the postcard, she sent it to David Budd. He's probably there already and knows she’s alive! Do not do another bloody damn thing. Hold tight, I’m coming to Vienna to fix this mess you made. If it gets out that she’s alive, we both have so much to lose!”

It was now eleven and David and Julia were eating breakfast at Café Central, which as the name might suggest was located in the center of Vienna. For someone trying to avoid the police and being recognized in public, the choice might have seen odd. But Julia thought being in a crowd of people would cause her and David to blend in.

“My God,” exclaimed Julia. David had just finished telling her all the events she missed when she was dead. They were in the back of the infamous café. “Craddock was involved in all of this?” She had yet to tell him of how she came to Vienna.

“ Yeah tell me about it! I thought it was going to be Anne Sampson or Mike Travis but Anne she’s really helped me, she’s the reason I started going to therapy.”

“She’s a snake, don’t listen to her!”

“Love I know you two had your problems but…,”

“ She’s worse than Craddock!”

“You don’t understand I really think she’s turned around…”

“No, you don’t understand Anne Sampson’s the reason I am here in Vienna, she’s the brains behind it all” cried Julia!


	9. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia reveals the truth about Anne to David and tells him how she got to Vienna as they make plans for the future. And to further complicate matters, the world might have just discovered Julia is alive!

Chapter Nine: Truth

“What,” cried David? “She was involved in this?"

“Yes, it was actually her idea. She and the party both had a lot to lose if the world knew I was alive. If it was discovered I survived the explosion RIPA 18 would have been passed and Anne certainly was against that. There was a strong possibility that I could have become number 10 especially after the explosion and the party and Rodger certainly didn’t want that. They were right, the media, that day I was going to launch my bid for number ten! But there’s more. Before you came along, the security service gave me some information about Anne. She was having an affair on her husband with a member of parliament, a member of the conservative leadership….”

“Oh my God, Rodger,” gasped David!

“Yes!”

“But I thought you were over him?”

“My God yes a million times, this isn’t about Rodger and I. It’s about them and what they were trying to do. They were afraid I was going to expose what I knew about them, it would have served them right especially sanctimonious Anne but being Anne and Rodger they were more afraid for their careers. RIPA 18 as Anne bemoaned on several occasions would have weakened her power and of course for Rodger a Prime Minister Montague wouldn’t have boded well for him. So it was simple a dead Julia would be of no problem to them and since I wasn’t really dead, they needed to fake my death. It was a perfect solution for the party and them.”

“How many people knew, do you think anyone else in law enforcement besides Craddock and Anne were involved in this,” he asked thinking of Louise.

“That I don’t know.” 

“How did you even get here?”

“I think I must have left London the day of my pretend funeral. I was driven by some goons of Rodger's to a private airfield outside of London and some friend of Rodger’s had a private jet that flew me here. I was then shipped off to the apartment in district five, the owner is also a friend of Rodger’s. Rodger bribed everyone. I’ve been at the apartment, while Anne and Rodger debated what to do with me. I've been their prisoner for months.”

“My God, I can’t believe it. I can’t believe they would do that to you just to keep their power.”

“People can get desperate to keep their power. David listen …,” she began to say as David interrupted her.

“They were using me too or at least Craddock and Anne were to spy on you but I swear I never told them anything really just a few tidbits here and there . But I swear when I was with you I was with you because I wanted to be with you not because I was spying on you. I should have told you. Can you forgive me?”

“My God, David yes. I love you! I know what kind of games they played. I am guilty of playing those games too. But now that I'm out of power I understand what’s really important in life and I was beginning to understand that the day I supposedly died. But David..,” she trailed off as she grabbed his hand. “You are the most important thing in my life. I don’t know how I want the world to know I’m alive, but I do know I want this time with you, I want to truly start us. I have been on a vacation from my real life for so long but I just don’t know if I’m ready to go back just yet. I just want to enjoy this time with you before I’m forced to go back to the real world. I’m not sure if I ever really wanted to go back to the real world, I just wanted you.”

“Who said you have to go back to your real life, we could stay here for awhile, figuring it out. We can save stopping Rodger and Anne and figuring out how to tell the world you’re alive for another day.”

“I would love that,” she replied as they fell into a kiss. Unbeknownst to them, a British tourist that was a few tables away snapped a photo and promptly posted it to Instagram with the caption “Guys, this is real, Julia Montague is alive!!!”


	10. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth that Julia is alive is exposed! This causes Julia to make a choice that will alter her future forever! But is it too late?

Chapter Ten: Drama

It was now Anne Sampson’s turn to walk through baggage claim of the Vienna International airport. As she waited for her bags, she pulled out her phone and turned it off of airplane mode. As it came back online, her phone began to continuously buzz with messages and notifications. She clicked on one from Louise. The message contained a screenshot of the Instagram post showing David and Julia at Café Central, with the text “is this true?”

“What the bloody hell,” she thought as she clicked on a news notification from the BBC. The new Prime Minister had seen the story and ordered if anyone saw Julia to report it to local authorities, so they could bring her back to England. Anne was about to throw her phone across the airport, when she saw an incoming call. She quickly answered and bellowed into the phone “Rodger what the hell is going on?”

“It may not be as bad as you think,” stammered Rodger.

“What do you mean it’s not as bad as I think we have been exposed. It is out that she is alive! How is it not as bad as I think?”

“Yes, it’s out that she’s alive but we haven’t been exposed. Not yet anyways. No one knows it’s us.”

“But they will.”

“Maybe not. There is still time to control the narrative. Go to the police, act like you were sent there by the Prime Minister, take control of the investigation and the second they find her, she is in our hands back in our control, we can threaten her to keep her from exposing the truth.”

“What about the PPO?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Just go to the police try to take control of the investigation, try to get her back.”

Meanwhile at the Schonbrunn Palace, one of Vienna’s top tourist attractions, Julia and David were in a sea of tourists having what they called their first official date. As they left Café Central, David remarked how this day was their official date unless Julia wanted to count the time they shared fish and chips. She didn’t, she thought this was better. As she and David walked through the palace hand in hand, both were unaware that it had been declared to the world that Julia was alive.

As they were exiting the palace gardens, a British university student grabbed her arm as Julia turned her head the girl gasped “ Oh my God, it’s true you’re alive!”

Not knowing that her face was plastered on every news station in the world and wanting this time with David, Julia quickly declared “I'm not who you think I am.”

“No you are and oh my God,” said the girl as she saw David who was holding on to Julia's hand. “You are with the guy who they thought killed you, the one with the explosive vest in the park! No you’re Julia Montague,” the girl said as she forcibly pushed her phone with the BBC story into Julia’s hands. Julia saw the Instagram post and that the police were looking for her and wanted to send her back to England. Without saying anything she showed David the phone.

“Do not say a thing, there is a lot of messed up stuff going on, my pretend death wasn’t my choice. I was being kept here by people back home that have so much to lose if the truth was ever exposed.”

“No I won’t say anything,” the girl said in a unconvincing tone.

“I don’t believe you,” snapped Julia still holding on to the girl’s phone.

“ I promise,” replied the girl more sincerely this time as Julia handed her back her phone.

“You better,” she barked as she took David and led him away from the girl and into the crowd. She quickly took him to a small theater that showed a informational movie of the palace’s history. 

“What are you going to do,” he asked in the darkness of the theater as they took seats in the back.

“The truth that I'm alive is already out but what truth it is going to be is an entirely different story. Is it going to be Anne and Rodger’s truth or my truth, the true truth?”

“So you’re saying control the narrative?”

“Yes though I wanted this time with you, I am not losing you again. I need to control the narrative and expose my truth before it’s too late, before I lose you.”


	11. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia finally exposes the truth!

Chapter Eleven: Exposed

David’s motorbike pulled in front of a substation for the Vienna police a little past six in the evening later that day. Julia roughly pulled off the helmet and let her hair flow freely in the wind, during her time in Vienna, it had grown a little longer. At the palace she resolved to tell the world what really happened. After discussing several ways to reveal the truth with David, she decided the best course was to go to the police and tell them the truth and not act as if she was running. With this she felt she could be rid of the secrets, the lies and most importantly Anne and Rodger and finally be with David without interference. She gave David one last look before saying as she went inside “wait for me.”

“You know I will. I'll be right here in case they decide to ship you off to England, I'll stop them,” he declared as he blew her a kiss.

As she walked into the station, she could feel a million pairs of eyes staring at her. She saw the chief of the Vienna police talking with a woman, with long copper hair. The woman had her back turned, so Julia couldn’t see the woman’s face. Almost on cue, the woman turned around and revealed herself to be no other than Anne Sampson! Julia wanted to run out of the station but she couldn’t, she was paralyzed with shock.

“Julia,” cried Anne in a voice that was laced with a sickening sweetness. A voice that acted like she was being united with an old friend instead of the woman whose life she wanted to ruin. “My God, I can’t believe you are alive, what an ordeal you must have been through? You must be anxious to go back home, I know since the news broke Rodger has been anxiously awaiting your return,” she said in an almost mocking manner before the chief of the Vienna police could say anything. “But you can tell the world your story at the press conference.”

“Press conference,” choked Julia as Anne went over to Julia grabbed her arm, to the casual observer it looked as if she was being kind but she was anything but. She cruelly whispered in Julia’s ear “do the damn press conference or we'll do something with that bloody PPO, he's around here somewhere right?”

Julia quickly pulled away from Anne and stuttered “Sh…shouldn’t I give a statement to the police first?”

“There will be plenty of time for that. Come along now, the press is already assembled, I was planning on updating them anyways and now we have you, it would be perfect."

“How are you here?”

“I was sent here by the Prime Minister to help the Austrians with the investigation,” she said out loud to the crowd as she grabbed Julia’s arm again and whispered “You don’t want David to get hurt do you, do the press conference?”

Within minutes Julia found herself in-front of cameras and flashing lights, she sat at a table in the front of the room with Anne on one side and the Chief of the Vienna police on the other. Though it was risky, she knew she had to tell the truth, she couldn’t bare to be separated from David again and if she went along with Anne’s plan that would be exactly what would happen. There was the danger that if she didn’t do what they wanted they could hurt David but she was doing what they wanted, all Anne said was do the press conference and that was what she was doing. She told her to tell to the world her story and that was exactly what she was going to do!

She took a deep breath before the flashing cameras before speaking. “Good evening, I guess it’s evening, in my captivity I never been truly sure of the time. Anne Sampson who is here with me tells me to tell my story. But there are actually two stories, the story Anne and Rodger want to tell which is some story that doesn’t involve their corruption and their lies and the other story is the truth,” she declared as the room gasped! Anne tried to snatch the microphone away from her but she was stopped by the two police officers!  
Julia told the whole story, the kompromat containing information on the Prime Minister, her intent to expose the information and announce that she was challenging the Prime Minister with her speech at St. Matthews. The security service telling her about the affair between Anne and Rodger. And when she actually survived how Anne and Rodger, the former Prime Minister and the party feared that exposure of the affair and RIPA 18 being passed would pave the way for a Prime Minister Montague if the world knew she was alive. And then she explained exactly how she came and stayed in Vienna, until she got a idea to send a simple postcard, a simple postcard that changed everything. She also told the world she and David were together, that they had been together since he was her PPO. And with that she exposed everything, she exposed the truth!


	12. One Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Julia exposed the truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thanks to everyone for all your support. I will be writing another work soon! So stay tune.  
> ~JuliaMontague2020

Chapter Twelve: One Year

Julia woke up that rainy day in the white sheets of the Park Road apartment she shared with David in London. It had been a year since her highly publicized and very viral press conference in Vienna. She had shocked the world with her story but it was the truth. A truth that Anne and Rodger had fought to keep hidden for so long. But now that it was exposed, it of course ruined them. After the press conference, Anne and Rodger were arrested and then extradited back to England, where they faced various charges. Both were out of power, everything they had fought for was now gone. Every secret was known to the world. For Anne, in addition to being out of power, she was now getting a divorce. And as for the party that tried to keep Julia out of power, they too didn’t fare well under the reign of truth, in the last snap election, Labour had won by a great margin.

As for Julia, the country was so impressed by her performance that they welcomed her back with open arms when her plane touched down in England. They wanted her back in the government, Labour even wanted her to change parties. However, she refused. She was kinda done with politics for now. She just wanted to be with David. As for David, he was safe, Rodger and Anne couldn’t get to him anymore.

A day after the press conference, she and David briefly returned to England. Where both had to give statements to the police there and various government officials. However, after that was done, they decided to leave England again to travel. They both wanted to be alone together to grow their relationship. So for six months, they traveled to Budapest, Prague, America and Australia. Their last stop was Vienna, were David proposed to her outside of the Imperial Natural History museum, the place his feeling became the truth.  
Things were going wonderfully for David and Julia. Now in the present, Julia turned to kiss David, who was just waking up. Everything was now so good for David and Julia, just because David believed in a feeling so truly and so purely. A feeling that was now a nagging realization of the truth that had now come to fruition. They were now together and happy because of a simple feeling!

The End


End file.
